Sakubo
Sakubo (朔望) is a female Shadow Warlock and an Epitaph User titled "The Machinator". She is able to summon Avatar Gorre. Online Appearance Sakubo's apearance is that of a young girl with blonde hair and a harlequin outfit. She wears a large oversized jester's hat with ornaments resembling the sun and the moon hanging from it. Depending on which player is active, the hat changes slightly. When Sakura is playing the sun symbol is raised up, and while Bo plays it's exactly the opposite, with the moon symbol raised. Other notable features include the fact that while Sakura is playing, her hair flairs up to give a spiked look, but while Bo is playing, his hair lays flat. Also, the "skirt" that Sakubo wears changes. While Sakura is active, it opens up into a skirt, while it resembles a pair of shorts as Bo. Another difference is that Sakura's backpack is red while Bo's is black. When fighting she uses a large book to cast spells, as typical of her class. Personality Saku is very aggressive and holds grudges. Thinking of herself before others, she'll often do things like spend money painstakenly gathered by her brother without permission. Bo is very passive and affectionate, and looks up to Haseo as kind of a big brother. The opposite of his sister, he puts others before himself. Offline Basic Info Contrary to what Sakubo tells Haseo, both Saku and Bo are controlled by one eleven year-old boy. Saku appears to be a 'big sister' personality created by Bo's player in order to protect him against other people, hinting that Sakubo's player may have Multiple Personalities or Dissociative Identity Disorder. Not much aside from his age and gender is known, though it was speculated that Saku was known as Sakura outside of the game, this appears to be a name given by Bo's player to the personality. Hobbies History thumb|Sakubo in Alcor. .hack//Alcor A frequent spectator in the Arena Sakubo is always there to support the Emperor Alkaid, at least until Endrance appears to challenge her. .hack//GU+ In GU+ Sakubo is listed by Yata as one of the Lost Ones, players who were attacked and killed by Tri-Edge causing them to fall into comas in the real world. Her unconscious PC body rests in Yata's headquarters, the Serpent of Knowledge alongside Shino and later Endrance, apparently in the hopes that she will eventually awaken as Haseo did. thumb|Sakubo as Phase Gorre .hack//G.U. Games While Haseo was looking over Canard's shop (He was told to watch over it because Gaspard got lost and Silabus had to find him) Bo walked up to him asking if he could buy an item. Haseo told Bo that the item was 6,000 GP, but after Bo checked his inventory he said that his sister Sakura (Or Saku in the game) used his money. He told Haseo that he wanted to buy the item as a present for Sakura, and after some thought Haseo gave Bo a discount. He bought the item telling Haseo that he'll make up for the money. While Haseo was working on Death Grunty's guildmaster event Bo crossed paths with him, wanting to repay Haseo but he said to keep it. Bo heard that Haseo had to sell an item, so he bought the item in order to settle the debt. After Haseo watched Endrance fight a couple of arena challengers he walked to the back of the Arena just to run into Saku. She yelled at him for him walking to this area. She soon starts talking out loud to herself about her and Endrance were meant to be. Endrance then appeared telling Haseo that he has no chance against him. When Silabus posted on the Official Forum looking for a third member for the arena team, Saku posted saying that she'd meet him at the Beast Statue of an area. But the truth is that she hired Bordeaux and her cronies to kill Haseo. Bo figured this out and told Atoli about what happened. In Volume 2, Sakubo activates her Avatar Gorre against Haseo. Trivia *Sakubo's Japanese voice actress, Megumi Toyoguchi, also does the voice of Mimiru. *Sakubo's grimoire has a sun and moon motif on each side of the cover. *In Japanese "Saku" (朔) means "new moon" and "Bo" (望) means "full moon". category: GU Games Characters category: Shadow Warlocks